User talk:Megalodon99
See Archives here. Award Position I would like you to know that you are now in charge of the Userboxes of the wiki. Jimwitz 15:39, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Main Page Do you Think the old main page or the new one is better. Jimwitz 16:06, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Spelling You have probally noticed by now that I am hillalously bad at spelling. Every day I hate Media-Wiki for not putting spellcheck on this wiki. Jimwitz 16:11, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Position I am also putting you incharge of images on this wiki. I would also like you to know that you are #2 on this wiki. Jimwitz 20:06, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Protection Do you think I should protect the Main Page to stop future vandals. I have put content into templates so anybody can still edit what is in the Main Page rather the Main Page itself. Jimwitz 00:06, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Award Hi Hey Mega! Wasup you lil punk! I'm amazed at the 125 articles this wiki has. Anyways see ya around...lol Template:Signatures/Dreadnought 02:40, 19 January 2007 (UTC) New User Thank You on getting a new user on this Wiki. Jimwitz 20:58, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm not a new user.. Dreadnought 22:58, 20 January 2007 (UTC) User Classes User Classes: *Banned User *Anoynomous User *Newly Registered User *Registered User *Administrator *Bueracrat *Oversight *Checkuser *Steward *Devoloper *Benvolent Dictator Award Diplomas Now in the Wiki you have a position if you excel in it. For example i'm a Founder of Miscalania and you are a Senior User of Maintence and Content-Building. Jimwitz 22:49, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thank You on your help on my signature. 23:12, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Signpost You should suscribe to the Wikipedia Signpost 23:13, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Unfriendly Editing I have noticed that some of your editing has been fairly unfriendly to me. 23:15, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Comment Assuming tht I would ban you for stating a fact about me is incorrect. Because of this though I will decline your request for Adminship and decline any more requests for adminship until either: # 2 Months or # 150 More Edits 02:22, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Vandism of MCohan MCohan's vandalism was not his statement but later he wrote 'La la la la at the bottom of the page. He had a right to his claim not the random wording at the bottom of the page. 02:26, 10 March 2007 (UTC) User Page Do you want to know how to make a ''fancy user page 23:23, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Edit to your user page Just wanted to let you know, I made a minor edit to your user page. You had originally linked to the article called "Black Belt," but that became a dead link when I deleted that article... so I just tossed in a link to the Portal Rank Info for Jyo Kyo Nym. Hope you don't mind! Cheers! 18:05, 12 April 2007 (UTC) New User School I would like to invite you to teach at my Editing School. 00:47, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations Kyo Sah Nym 17:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Buck Nell Buck Nell has been banned 17:35, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Wiki The wiki is not very active and if you update the wiki, create some new pages and report any vandalism immeadiatley for two more weeks I will promote you to Sysop. 17:40, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Sysop You are now a Sysop-